Growing Up Fett
by Lucillia
Summary: Stories in the lives of Luke and Leia as they are raised by the most infamous bounty hunter in the Galaxy, Boba Fett. Set in the Fett Twins Universe.
1. You Can Never Go Home Again

Luke clawed at the door to the cabin that he'd been shoved into. He had been kidnapped on his birthday which could have been yesterday or a long time ago. One minute, he'd been playing with the toy freighter that Uncle Owen had given him, and the next, he found himself waking up in a cage of some sort. He had called for Aunt Beru, but she didn't come. Instead, a scary man in armor came and told him that he would be living with him now.

He didn't want to live with the scary man who said his name was Boba Fett, and told him so. After the scary man had let him out of the cage so he could explore the ship that was supposed to be his new home, he tried to break something so they would have to turn around and go back to Tatooine. The scary man grabbed his arm so tightly that he thought it would break, threw him in here, and locked him in.

He'd been in here for what seemed like ages, and he hadn't found a way out yet.

The door suddenly opened, and before he could escape, the scary man pushed him back into the cabin.

"Let me out!" he yelled as he tried to squeeze past the man who entered the small sleeping cabin and shut the door behind him.

"Not until I'm sure that you won't do something stupid that'll get the both of us killed." the man said.

"If you take me back home, I won't." he replied.

"No." the man said. "I'm not going to let Kenobi restart that damned Jedi Order and bring more trouble and chaos to the galaxy. Things are bad enough as it is."

"What does Crazy Ben have to do with you not letting me go home?" he asked, wondering if the man was insane. He'd heard about that Jedi Order thing when he started school, something about them being traitors and getting killed. The teacher didn't seem to believe the story herself when she told it to the class. Besides, Crazy Ben was just some mad hermit that Uncle Owen had told him to stay away from.

"If I'd left you with your Aunt and Uncle, Kenobi would have taken you and trained you to be a Jedi. Where there's Jedi, there's Sith. Where there are Jedi and Sith, there's fighting. The damn Force users are two sides of the same kriffing coin, and they don't care whose lives they destroy or if they tear the galaxy apart during their little spats." the man said as he sat down on the chair next to the small workstation with locked drawers that he'd tried to open earlier.

"It's time to eat." the man said, handing him one of the ration bars and one of the bottles of water he'd been carrying with him when he'd entered the small cabin.

"I'm not hungry." he said, pushing the food away.

"Well, I am." the man said, pulling off his helmet and revealing a face that he had seen in a picture in the class history book about the founding of the Empire. He had flipped ahead and seen the picture. He couldn't read that well, so he didn't know why the guy was famous, since the teacher hadn't gotten to that lesson yet. They were still learning how the Emperor became the Senator of Naboo. Since the teacher didn't like the book, they were going slow and spending alot more time learning other things, more important things, like how to harvest hubba gourds which could be used in trade with the Jawas.

Why would a famous person who was in a history book kidnap him? Did it have something to do with that Emperor guy who his aunt, uncle, and teacher didn't like very much?

One thing was for sure, if the guy was famous, it meant that he had tons of money which meant that no-one in Security would care that he took him. Uncle Owen was always talking about how "Law Enforcement" - which was another word for the Security people who had a station in Mos Eisley - didn't care about your problems if you didn't have money, and how you had to bribe them to get anything done.

Once the man was done eating, he put his helmet back on and stretched out on the larger of the two beds that were in the small cabin. When he was sure the man was asleep since he hadn't moved for a long while, he started going through the man's equipment pouches, hoping to find something he could use to get free. The man had apparently already figured out that he'd try that, because they were all empty.

This pretty much became the routine for the next several days. The man would get up and lock him in, leaving him here alone with nothing to do. Three times a day, the man would bring him food and water, and sit and eat with him. One time a day, the man would bring him some cleaning wipes, push him into the ship's small 'fresher, and leave while he did his business, cleaned himself off, and changed into a set of the clothes the man had given him. After dinner, the man would go to sleep. He would beg the man to take him back home every time he saw him, and the man always refused.

After growing bored since there was nothing else to do, he started asking questions about other things than why he couldn't go home. The man then started asking him questions about a sister he didn't have. The man then seemed to be upset over the fact that he didn't know that this Leia person existed, and told him that they were going to go find her.


	2. Daycare Drama

Luke almost hesitantly took one of the holobooks down off of the shelf at the Daycare Center with temporary overnight accommodations for the children of businessmen that Boba Fett had left him at. The lady, who had shown him the room and left after telling him when lunch was because she had to return to her desk in case someone else wanted to check a kid in, had said that he could read them while he was here. He didn't have too many holobooks at home, and they weren't nearly as nice or as new as these were.

According to the date on the calender behind the woman's desk, he had been with Boba Fett for three weeks. Three weeks of mind-numbing boredom interspersed with a few moments of sheer terror. Though he was still afraid that Fett would hurt him, and occasionally it looked like he might, he hadn't been harmed beyond a bruise on his arm if one didn't count spending nearly three weeks locked in a small cabin with absolutely nothing to do harm.

Fett didn't have any toys for him to play with, and didn't have anything he could read. The books he had, and the things he had on his datapad and in his computer were long and complicated, and didn't have very many pictures.

As he was reading The Little Lost Bantha Cub, the lady from the desk came back. There was a man in a uniform and a boy who was about his age with her. Both the man and the boy had bright red hair, blue eyes, and lots and lots of freckles.

"As you can see General, our accommodations are more than adequate for a temporary stay." the woman said before she launched into a monologue about the various merits of the room.

The man tuned her out, looking about the room dismissively. The boy seemed to share his father's opinion about the room if the bored expression on his face was anything to judge by. Eventually, the man and the lady from the desk left, and the boy grew tired of poking through the toy chest and complaining about all of the things it didn't have, things he'd never even heard of, and decided to come and bother him.

"My name's Palpatine. My dad named me after the Emperor. What's your name?" the boy said in a tone of voice that was reminiscent of the offworlder boy whose family had bought a farm near theirs, the offworlder boy he'd gotten in trouble for punching because he'd picked on him for not having any real parents.

"Uh, Luke. Luke Vhett." Luke said, remembering to use the last name that Fett had told him to use. If anyone asked him where he was from, he was supposed to give the name of some planet he'd never heard of called Cheravh that was even further out in the Outer Rim than Tatooine.

Fett had told him to never use the Skywalker name because his father who had been a Jedi, not a navigator on a spice freighter like Uncle Owen had told him, had made alot of enemies who would happily kill him. Torture being optional in this instance.

Fett had given him several rules before he'd brought him here:

1. Never use the Skywalker name.

2. Never mention Tatooine, Uncle Owen, or Aunt Beru.

3. Never ever use the Force in front of anyone.

-Fett had to explain this one to him. Apparently, the reason that he'd been taken was because he had some abilities in the Force. Both Jedi and Sith used to take and train children with these abilities. Now however, the Empire hunted down and killed anyone who was Force sensitive. If he used his abilities in front of the wrong person, he could be killed or worse.

4. Don't call attention to himself.

5. If anyone asks about his past, stick with the story he gave him.

He'd already broken rule number two without thinking about it. Hopefully the lady from the desk wouldn't say something that would get him into trouble with Fett.

"Vhett?" the red haired boy who had been named after the Emperor himself practically sneered. "I've never heard of the Vhett family. What does your father do."

"He's dead." he replied. That was safe enough to say, since he'd already told the desk lady that, and Fett hadn't told him what to say about his father beyond never saying his name.

"Well, what did he do then?" the boy said.

"He was a navigator on a Spice freighter." he said, deciding to go with Uncle Owen's story which might have been true. It was a big galaxy out there, and there could have been more than one person named Anakin Skywalker.

"What's a Spice freighter?" the boy asked.

"A ship that hauls Spice for the Hutts." he replied.

"I heard that Spice was bad, and my dad hates the Hutts." the boy said. "You're one of the people my dad said never to talk to because they're inferior."

"I'm not inferior!" he yelled.

His stay probably would have gone downhill from there if some of the day kids who had come in to see what was going on hadn't taken his side since the other boy was rude to them as well. Over the next couple of days, there was no shortage of children for him to play with. Of course the nights were rather trying, since the other boy constantly tried to get back at him for the fact that the other kids didn't like him, and had even locked him in the 'fresher at one point.

The other boy's dad showed up for a visit the morning Boba Fett returned from his search, and the boy tried to get him in trouble with him.

"My son tells me that you insulted the Emperor." the man that the desk lady whose name was Ismara had called a General said looking down at him sternly.

He knew that what the other boy was accusing him of wasn't true. One, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had told him never to say anything bad about the Emperor, and two, he had a rather healthy sense of self-preservation, and he'd been told that insulting the Emperor where the wrong person could hear was about as smart as poking a Krayt dragon with a stick.

"I didn't!" he replied.

"So, you're telling me that you never called the Emperor "Stupid" and "Evil" even though my son tells me that he heard you say such things multiple times?" the General said, patting the head of said boy who smirked at him evilly.

"He's lying!" he yelled angrily, having finally had it with the other boy. "He just said those things because everyone liked me better because he was so mean to them! I can't believe someone that mean was named after the Emperor! He went around calling everyone "Inferior" and telling them that you would kill their parents if they didn't give him what he wanted. He even stole and broke Padme's doll, and the desk lady didn't do anything about it because he said that he'd tell you that she abused him if she punished him, and that you'd throw her in prison."

"My son would never...!" the General angrily shouted, turning red, and getting too mad to finish whatever he was saying. The smirk on the face of the boy beside him turned into a wide smile.

"Actually, he did." Fett said, holding up some sort of device, having just arrived to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"You would dare spy on my son! You bounty hunting..." the General roared as he rounded on Fett.

"I was keeping track of Luke. There have been some threats made against the boy, and it's currently in my best interests to keep him alive." Fett said, cutting across the General's diatribe. "If that boy of yours continues to behave the way he has been, the Emperor may take exception to the fact that he was named after him and correct the matter. It's happened at least fifteen times already to children who were named after him when he was Chancellor."

The General rapidly paled and looked down at his son who was no longer smiling.

"If you think that the Emperor will believe some bounty hunting Mandalorian scum like you over a loyal..." The General said, regaining some of his bravado.

"I'll be sure to mention that loyalty when I return to the 501st sir, since I've already made my report." Fett said before taking his helmet off briefly, and putting it back on.

The General's eyes widened comically, and he paled once more.

"Let's go son." the man said, leaving and dragging his son behind him.

As soon as the General left, Fett grabbed him and dragged him off, leaving his belongings behind, including the friendship bracelet that Ruwee had made for him.

"But what about my stuff?" Luke asked when they paused several blocks away from the Daycare Center. "I didn't even get to tell the desk lady and the other kids good-bye!"

"I'll get you more clothes later." Fett said. "We need to be out of the system before that shabla General realizes that I'm not a Stormtrooper. This is why I told you to not call attention to yourself!"

Unbeknown to Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker who were blasting off of Naboo in the Slave I and making their way into Hyperspace as fast as they could, a certain General was looking down at the results of the genetic test he'd just run on a strand of Luke's hair and paling rapidly, coming to the belief that his son had just run afoul of a child that Lord Vader himself had been trying to keep a secret. Fortunately for Luke, the General swore to never say a word about the entire incident since he and his son would most likely be killed for their roles in it, and covered up both his test and its results.

As soon as the Slave I was in hyperspace, Boba Fett rounded on Luke and gave him a lecture about what he'd done that had left his ears ringing. When Luke got up the courage to ask how the search went at that night's dinner, Fett informed him that his sister wasn't there, and his mother's family had no idea that he existed. Before he went to bed that night, Fett gave him a holo of his mother that he'd picked up at one of the shops.


End file.
